Reflections Of An Incredulous Mind
by StarksthenameSnarkisthegame
Summary: AU McGee and Kate think about Tony and Gibbs relationship. Sometimes their jealous and sometimes their skeptical. This is what they think. This is very short! Warning: Language. Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks y'all!


No copy infringement intended.

A/N This is a new NCIS fanfic! Obviously Au like all of my story's are. Warning: Language.

Kate and McGee stood on the other side of the glass. They watched as Tony and Gibbs made this murderer shiver like a child with their words. They heard as Tony and Gibbs laughed in the hall afterward. They heard the unfamiliar sound of a high-five and watched as Tony and Gibbs got professional. With their mask back in place they walked back to the bullpen. Kate and McGee just stared at each other sadly. They let their minds drift while they were in the silence of the small dark room. They thought back to the rumors of the two-man team. When Gibbs and Tony were just Gibbs and Tony instead of Gibb's team.

McGee and Kate were curious. They wondered how Tony and Gibbs solved all those cases. I mean sometimes with all of them working for days straight it takes them a while. How could a two-man team finish all of those cases. I mean one of them is a hard ass bastard and the other is an immature man whore. How the hell did they solve anything, Let alone a murder.

The next thing they felt was horror. They've heard the agents talk about the 'old days' when it was just Gibbs and DiNozzo. They've heard about the hilarious cases and the ones that tore the two apart. The ones that ripped your heart out and made you reconsider your entire life. The ones where you realize that some people have it better than you and a lot have it worse. The ones that make you witness the fact that life can end within a second. The ones that let you see pure evil. Not some scary movie villain, The unadulterated maliciousness that ends up giving you nightmares for three years after glancing at it. They felt horrible that their colleagues had to face all of that alone, Without anyone watching their sixes.

They were jealous though. They were a two-man team that solved the same amount of cases as a four man team. They were just as quick when it was just Gibbs and DiNozzo. They realized that if they were to quit it wouldn't affect Tony or Gibbs job at all. They understood that they were not necessary. They were just extra help that wasn't essential to getting the job done. For that they were envious. Jealous that Gibbs and Tony were that good. An old street cop and a retired marine were as good and sometimes better than a four man team. To them that notion seemed ridiculous. That was until a certain goth threatened to kill them if they were to 'talk crap' about Tony and Gibbs; Or when a certain duck waved a scalpel and yelled at them for being 'ignorant scoundrels' for three full minutes. That was when it hit them. These weren't rumors. Tony and Gibbs were really that good. That made them even more indignant.

They were proud. They were proud that Gibbs didn't murder Tony out of annoyance. They were proud of Tony for sticking with Gibbs through all of his roughness. Proud of the lack of bullet holes littering their bodies. Proud that Gibbs gave Tony a chance at a better job with better colleagues. Even if Tony was as immature as a six month old and as whorish as a horny tortoise; He didn't deserve the treatment that was given to him. They were proud that Tony stayed strong through all of it. Not that they would ever say that to him.

They couldn't believe it though. Even after Ducky and Abby's blunt words. They couldn't understand how? How the hell did they do it? Was it sheer luck? Did they have contacts that gave them information? Were the cases easier? Were they secretly geniuses? No. From all the intel they've gotten it was just them. They were smarter than most people but not like Einstein. They didn't have any contacts or help from outsiders either. McGee may have dug up some phone records that showed nothing suspicious. So it was either luck or just them working perfectly together? Kate and McGee would both bet on the first choice.

They felt excluded. They knew Tony and Gibbs wouldn't do that intentionally but they felt left out. Tony and Gibbs were always smirking at each other. They were always communicating with their pretty eyes and it drove them crazy. Gibbs would show love in public through a headslap and Tony would say 'Yes Boss'. They didn't have that type of relationship with either of the men and that upset them. They couldn't speak to Tony with their eyes or give Gibbs a smirk without it being creepy; But Gibbs and Tony communicated like father and son. They were the perfect match and McGee and Kate weren't. They weren't in the special club that Tony and Gibbs seemed to form and it hurt. They knew they hadn't known Gibbs as long as Tony but that didn't mean he had to be so professional towards them.

They felt like burdens. If Tony and Gibbs could do the job by themselves then they weren't needed. It was just more paperwork for Gibbs and Tony. They felt like an annoyance, Especially McGee. McGee was a cyber type of man. He wasn't an agent and he was Tony's responsibility. Tony had to teach him and go slower to show him the ropes. Tony was nice about it with the occasional nickname or movie reference. When he could finally stand straight without any assistance Tony still offered help. If he had a lot of paperwork Tony would just take it off of the desk and finish it while McGee stared in shock. That's when they realized he was just like Gibbs. He was caring, protective, and an ass sometimes. But he was loyal and that meant he always had their six's.

They felt wanted in the end. If Tony and Gibbs didn't need them that meant that they wanted them. Feeling wanted was more than being needed. It was better because you weren't forcing yourself onto someone. That particular person wanted your help and company. It was a nice feeling and they wanted to continue feeling that.

They shook themselves out of their thoughts and looked at each other.

"That was...weird." Kate said softly. McGee nodded quickly in agreement and looked up at Kate.

"You had the same thoughts I suppose?" McGee asked softly. Kate snorted loudly.

"Yeah yeah. I guess it's not so bad." Kate said in annoyance. McGee nodded and shrugged thoughtfully.

"I would like a high-five sometimes though."

The smack of the headslap echoed through the small room as Kate made her way to the bullpen. McGee rubbed the back of his head and smiled fondly.

"I guess I could deal with that." McGee whispered with a smile.

A/N This was short and it was the first time I made one of these fics. I've never really did the thinking type of fics so no flames! Please review, favorite, and follow! c:


End file.
